Alternate Gay Plot of Never Going Back to Normal (Season 5, Episode 1)
by Archem
Summary: This is the gay version of what could've happened in the "Never Going Back to Normal" season 5 premiere episode of Chicago Med from 9/25/2019. Will tries to convince Connor to stay at Med. Warning: this story contains sexually explicit content.


Warning: this story contains sexually explicit content.

Firstly, I wanna say I'm gonna miss Connor. He was my favorite character and I was very sad at the end of the episode. I almost got teary-eyed.

This is the gay version of what could've happened at the end of the "Never Going Back to Normal" season 5 premiere episode of Chicago Med from 9/25/2019. In that actual episode, Connor is very concerned for Will after the car accident in the parking lot, and continually urges him to get proper medical treatment. Connor decides to leave Med for good after Ava kills herself in front of him. Ms. Goodwin walks into the doctor's lounge as Connor is getting ready to leave, but she's understanding and doesn't try to stop him. What if Will had walked in, instead? Here's what happens in my version.

* * *

"You headed out?" Will asked Connor, after stepping into the doctors' lounge and seeing Connor with his jacket on.

"Yeah, man. I'm out of here."

"Alright. See you later, then," said Will.

As Connor was about to leave the lounge, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He turned around.

"Actually, Will, I am leaving, but I'm...not coming back."

"Not coming back? What do you mean, man?"

"I mean I'm leaving Med, for good."

"What the hell? Why? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you right now, because it's supposed to be under wraps until it's sorted out, but suffice to say it's not something I want to be reminded of every time I come to work, so I'm leaving."

"Come on. You can't leave. You're an amazing doctor. You always go above and beyond for your patients, often times at your own expense. I mean, look at how you bullied me into getting treatment, and you were totally right," Will explained, with a smile.

Will was now standing in front of the door.

"I'm sorry, Will. There are just too many painful memories, here."

Connor tried to push past the bigger Will to leave.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Will sardonically.

"Will, you're in no condition to fight me, so I suggest you move," Connor responded.

"Hey, even with a recently-repaired pneumothorax, I'm much taller than you," said Will.

"Yeah, well, taller doesn't mean stronger."

Connor tried again to get past will, to no avail.

"I can't argue with your strength logic, but it doesn't seem to be holding up. You still can't seem to get past me."

"Will, please just let me out. This is hard enough, as it is."

"After the way you took care of me, today, no dice. You're not going anywhere. You just need time to come to your senses; that's all."

"Will, you don't understand. After what happened, today, I just...can't."

"Look, I'm sorry about whatever you're going through, but I haven't even gotten a chance to repay you for taking such good care of me."

"Will, it's my job. You don't need to worry about it."

"See, but I think I do, because you took care of me like a friend, not a patient."

"Well, you are my friend, man."

"I didn't realize you cared so much about me."

"Of course I do. I care about all of you guys."

"Right, but the way you were so concerned about me and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer reminded me an awful lot of how I am about Nat."

"Okay. Your point?"

"Well, I wouldn't say Nat and I have just a 'friendly' relationship, if you know what I mean," Will suggested.

"What are you getting at?" asked an unsettled Connor.

"I'm gonna try something," Will informed.

Connor started to worry after that statement. Will took one step closer to Connor, then looked the shorter man over, for a moment.

"You are _extremely_ handsome; do you know that?" Will raised.

Connor started to visibly blush, a bit.

"Will, what are you doing?"

Will took it upon himself to reach out and remove Connor's jacket for him, which Connor did not resist.

"Come on, Will. Don't do this. Why are you still trying to stop me from leaving?"

"Oh, that's not why I took your jacket off."

Will raised Connor's head by his chin with his curled index finger, to look him in the eyes.

"Man, your eyes are deep. Amazing. Like big, dark puppy dog eyes."

Connor became visibly agitated, but not in the manner one might forecast.

"It seems like you're fighting yourself. Don't resist. Show me how you're feeling, right now," Will insisted.

"Will, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, because you clearly somehow know I'm attracted to you, but what exactly are you trying to prove? I have a little bit of a crush on you, okay? Are you happy, now? Can I go, now?"

"You're not going anywhere. I had no idea you had a thing for guys, much less a thing for me, Dr. Rhodes."

"Well, I don't have 'things' for guys very often, but I guess I have a type when it comes to men."

"Well, what's your type?"

"I don't know. I tend to be attracted to tall, sort of solid-looking all-American types of guys, I guess."

"So I just look like a good ole down home boy, huh?"

Will managed to make Connor crack a smile and chuckle, a bit.

"There's that smile," Will noted.

"You're being disgustingly charming, right now, man, but why? You're just teasing me. I know you don't like guys and you're madly in love with Natalie."

"Yeah, well, Natalie and I have kind of 'been there, done that', and I can be attracted to anyone who takes care of me the way you did, today. You're awesome, Connor."

Connor began to blush, again.

"Thanks, man," Connor said.

"Now, just relax. I'm not gonna let you leave. Whatever you're going through, I'll help you through it, and you can tell me about it whenever you feel comfortable, okay? Hey, I know what'll make you feel better. You want some cock?"

"Some _what_?" Connor asked, laughing.

"I mean, yeah. You have a crush on me, so how about some sexual relief to help you with your situation?"

"I don't think cock is gonna help my situation in any way, man," Connor informed.

"Well, maybe not directly, but it could make you feel better, you know?"

"Will, you can not be serious, right now. I've never even touched another guy's penis."

"But you would, right? I mean, you are slightly bisexual, after all, and I am your type: nice and tall, solid dude."

"Will, you're making me horny, if I'm being completely honest. You know I'm attracted to you. Please stop."

"You don't seem to think I'm serious. Maybe because you've only ever seen me with women and you think I can't go there with you. Hmm. What to do? How about I take out my fucking dick and let you do whatever you want with it. Then would you believe me?" Will asked.

"God dammit, Will. You don't even like guys. I know you don't."

"Maybe I just like you because you like me, man. Have you ever considered that?"

"Will, fuck. You don't understand. You're making me fucking horny and I don't wanna do anything to offend you, if you're not serious. You're really hot."

"Alright, I'll walk you through it, then. That way, you don't have to worry about offending me, 'cause I'll be the one controlling the narrative, okay? How about that? Good? So, what do you wanna do? I mean, what do you like most, when it comes to guys? Do you like dick? Do you like dick a lot? Do you like to suck? Do you like big ones, or you don't care about size? I'm just trying to get an idea of what I'm working with, here."

Connor's face looked a bit flushed. He had always been sexually attracted to Will, with his height, subtly muscular arms, his small amount of red facial hair, and curly red hair, but he never put too much thought into it, because he never thought anything could happen between them. His breathing was becoming a bit heavier. Will was making it difficult for him to remain calm. He had reached a maximum level of horny. He had never done anything with another man's penis, but Will had him more than ready to try.

"Tell you what: I'll get it hard for you, since I'm facing away from the door and you're the only one who can see the front of me, and you can do whatever you want with it."

Connor just stood there, not knowing what to say. Will pulled his own penis out of his pants and began to fiddle with it until it started to become erect. Connor just watched.

"It's a little bigger than average," said Connor.

"Well, what did you expect? I'm tall. Do you think you could fit it in your mouth?"

"Probably not the whole thing."

"Wanna try?"

"I've never sucked dick, though."

"If you don't want to, that's cool. I'm just trying to see what you'd like to do."

"Honestly...I wanna suck your dick, Will. I really do, man. I don't know why. I must be into that."

"Well, sounds to me like you found something you wanna do with a guy, and I'd be more than happy to provide the meat."

"Okay, I'm gonna suck your dick, but we're in the doctors' lounge," Connor delineated.

"You know what'd be hot? If you swallowed my cock in your precious hybrid OR."

"I love my OR, but that's fine."

Will stuffed his still slightly erect penis back into his pants before him and Connor inconspicuously made their way to the hybrid OR. Will closed the door behind them, once they got there.

"No need to worry about all the windows in here," reassured Will, before pulling a convenient privacy curtain that would obscure.

"Do you like dirty talk?" Will asked, being a very considerate sexual partner.

"I don't know. Maybe," Connor answered.

"Well, I'll throw some in and you can let me know if you like it or not."

Connor shook his head in agreement, still in disbelief of the whole situation.

"Alright, here's your cock," said Will, before again releasing his penis from his pants. "And I say 'your cock' because you can get this dick whenever you want, now that I know you want it. I guess we've gotta make up for lost time, considering how long I didn't know you wanted it."

Connor got on his knees in his black surgeon's scrubs, grabbed Will's penis, which was crowned with red pubic hair, and slowly inserted it into his mouth.

"There you go. Good job, Connor. Get my dick nice and hard."

Connor's own penis was becoming erect as he performed oral sex on Will. He had no idea how much going down on Will would turn him on. Before long, Will was fully erect.

"You're doing a good job, for your first time. I'm gonna start pre-cumming. I can feel it. Just letting you know, in case you taste something."

"Thanks for the heads up," Connor took a break from sucking to say.

"God, I love how your beautiful beard feels when my cock brushes against it. Amazing."

Connor continued to suck, rather amateurishly, since it was his first time. He tried to go deep and immediately gagged each time.

"Aw, yeah. Gag on that cock," commented Will.

The more Connor tried to go deep, the more covered Will's penis became with Connor's saliva.

"You've got my meat all wet, you nasty boy," said Will. "You're gonna make me cum doing that. You know that?"

"Really? I didn't think I'd be able to," Connor stopped sucking to say.

"Yeah. You want some cum? You want a load in your mouth? I know most people don't like that."

"I've tasted my own and it wasn't bad. Just, like, kinda salty. I'm guessing yours tastes the same."

"How about I blow a huge load in your mouth and you can drink it all up and tell me, huh?"

Connor laughed, a bit.

"You must be really horny. Well, I've been giving you head for like 20 minutes, so I'm not surprised," said Connor.

Connor continued to suck for another few minutes.

"Okay, I'm gonna cum. Just keep sucking, if it's okay for me to blow in your mouth," Will struggled to speak.

Connor could tell that's what Will wanted to do, and he wasn't totally disgusted by semen, so he kept sucking.

"Oh, yeah. Here it comes."

Will ejaculated into Connor's mouth. Some of it dripped out of Connor's mouth and down his chin. When Will was done grimacing from the feeling of releasing inside Connor's mouth, Connor pulled Will's penis out of his mouth.

"I tried to swallow it, but that was a lot," said Connor.

"Yeah, that was a _long_ blowjob, so it was building for a while."

"Do you have another load in you?" asked Connor.

"Why? You want more cum? I'll bust another one down your throat, if you want."

"I want you to fuck me in my Porsche."

"I've created a monster," said Will, with a wink.

They made their way to Connor's convertible Porsche 911 and, once they got there, Will was trying to figure out how they were supposed to have sex in a two-seat sports car.

"Uh," Will started.

"I know, I know, but I have an idea. Sit in the passenger seat," Connor directed.

Will did as he was told and took a seat. Connor, who was still standing outside of the car, removed his shoes, pants, and underwear, before straddling Will's lap in the seat, facing Will.

"Now I see what you're getting at. This'll work," said the now inspirited Will.

Will pulled down his pants, a bit, so that he could pull out his penis. It only took a moment for him to become erect. He then began to slip his penis into Connor's anus.

"Have you ever done this before?" asked Will

Connor shook his head "no".

"That's alright. I'll make sure you love every minute of it," said Will.

After a moment, the entire length of his penis was inside of Connor, who moaned.

"Does that feel good?" Will asked.

"Yeah," moaned Connor.

Connor began to ride Will in the expensive car.

"You're so sexy. Yeah, keep riding me."

Before long, Will quickly pulled his penis out of Connor and ejaculated onto Connor's lower stomach, pubic hair, and penis. Connor was sort of proud of the fact that he'd been able to make Will ejaculate quickly for the second time. The heavily-breathing Will began to vigorously stroke Connor's penis, which still had Will's semen on it.

"I'm gonna use my jizz as lube to get you off," Will said.

Connor was already close, from getting banged by Will, and soon ejaculated onto Will's hand and scrub top.

"So will you stay at Med?" Will asked, smiling.

"How can I say no after how you just took two of my virginities?" Connor asked, laughing.

"Hey, I'll give it to you every day, if that's what it takes to make you stay," Will said.

Connor placed a sweet kiss onto Will's lips.

"Will you be my...boyfriend?" Will asked sweetly.

"Sure, man. Let's give it a shot," Connor accepted.


End file.
